


Of Chicks and Frying Pans

by Nekoni



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, crossposted from ff.net, dumb butts being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoni/pseuds/Nekoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 theme challenge meme written for Prussia and Hungary. It was a quirky and sometimes very volatile relationship, but they knew they wouldn't have it any other way. [Prussia/Hungary]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Chicks and Frying Pans

*Crossposted from FF.net

A/N: I found a writing meme that I wanted to do for this couple since they  _really_  need more love. The meme is to write 10 different categories of fic in as few words as possible, but I kind of failed at writing it in ' _as few words as possible_ ', so now they're just drabbles that are slightly (ok,  _more so_ ) longer than originally intended. This was also posted on the Prussia/Hungary LJ community, but this one is HUGELY edited because I wasn't very satisfied with the original. Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or the series, but if I did, these two would have SO MUCH more screen time with each other. :D

**_P.S _ **-**__** I'm using the character's human names (Gilbert & Elizaveta) because I'm picky and I think it would sound kind of weird if I kept referring to them as 'Prussia' and 'Hungary'. That is all. :)

* * *

 

 

**1\. Angst**

 

She sat broken and crying by the wall that separated her from her husband. He didn't think he'd ever seen her so sad before, so  _pitiful_. She wasn't the girl that he once knew and he knew deep down that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to help her now.

 

**2\. AU**

 

The cell phone fell in the water with a satisfying 'plop' and Gilbert stood at the edge of the pond, a smug look on his face.

"T-that was my cell phone you jackass! Roderich was calling me too...Why would you do that?!" Elizaveta screamed, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him roughly. Gilbert averted her eyes.

 

_Because you never notice my feelings_

Because he isn't good enough for you

Because don't you know that  **I** love you?

Because...Because...

 

"It was annoying me, so I just got rid of it," Gilbert said, shrugging his shoulder nonchalantly. The next moment he found himself in the exact same spot where he threw the cell phone; in the pond, soaked head to toe. Elizaveta stomped away angrily, yelling insults back at him every few steps, but he didn't regret a thing.

 

**3\. Crack**

 

He didn't know how he ever got invited into Elizaveta's home for pancakes, but he knew for sure that he wasn't going to give in to the delicious smell of them. Even if they  _were_  lovingly make by Elizaveta herself.

"I don't need your stinking pancakes! I bet they're all burnt anyway!"

"Maybe I should add some of that maple syrup that Matthew gave to me..."

Screw it.

 

**4\. Crossover**

 

"If you put this on, I'm positive you'll get stronger!" Maito Gai said triumphantly, whipping out a green jumpsuit in a flurry of sparkles. Gilbert looked on with awe.

"R-really?! Then Ill be able to beat Roderich...No! The whole world!" he laughed hysterically, reaching out for the green jumpsuit. Before his fingers could even so much as brush the material, a frying pan swung downwards, hitting him square in the face.

"Why would you fall for something like that?! That's one of the most stupidest things I've ever heard!" Elizaveta raged, waving her frying pan around erratically. Gilbert could do nothing but crumple to the ground in a defeated (and severely wounded) heap.

Gai looked on in horror at the frying pan wielding woman.

"S-scary..."

 

**5\. First time**

 

"Ow! Get off my hair!"

"You're digging your elbow into my ribs you cross-dresser!"

"That doesn't go there you idiot!"

In the end, their first time wasn't perfect, but they didn't mind. They had plenty of time to practice.

 

**6\. Fluff**

 

When Gilbert had shoved the pretty white flower in Elizaveta's face, she stood there stunned. His face was the brightest red she had ever seen.

"W-well? Are you going to take it or not...y-you cross-dresser!"

She smiled and took it gently from his shaking hand, ignoring the cross-dresser remark.

"You're such an idiot..."

 

**7\. Humour**

 

"Do you like my flowers?"

"Pfft, no."

It wasn't until sundown that Gilbert woke up lying in the middle of a field, severely bruised and sporting a tremendous migraine.

"Note to self: Don't insult Elizaveta's flowers EVER again..."

 

**8\. Hurt/Comfort**

 

They walked together, quiet and solemn. Things hadn't been the same since the iron curtain had been built. Gilbert reached out his hand and lightly grasped Elizaveta's as they walked. Even though he knew this was all he could give her, for a second he thought there was a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she looked up at him shyly.

 

**9\. Smut**

 

She never thought that a simple thing like saying "I dare you to," would lead to anything like this; let alone that he actually took up her challenge. But when his hand continued to drag down her body, finding all the right places that made her sigh breathily, she couldn't quite find it in herself to regret it.

 

**10\. UST**

 

"Why would you do that?! You're such an idiot!" Elizaveta all but screamed at Gilbert, stalking up angrily towards him.

"Me?! How could you possibly accuse  _me_? I'm too awesome for that! I think its  _you_  who's at fault here!" Gilbert shot back, taking a step towards her.

"W-what?! I'm going to hit you so hard-"

"Ahem..." someone cleared their throat, making the two look towards the culprit. It was Roderich.

"Am I...Interrupting something?"

Too late the two realized how close their faces were and that Gilbert had inadvertently backed Elizaveta over to the edge of a bed. They jumped away from each other quickly.

"N-NO!" they shouted in unison.

 


End file.
